Il lui avait dit qu'elle était leur Reine
by The Evil Riddle
Summary: Le Pingouin est émotionnel et le Riddler est arrogant. Les deux font la paire et Lee a beau être psychiatre, elle les trouve insupportables, ils lui font perdre patience


Elle était psychiatre, et elle savait être patiente, pourtant le Pingouin arrivait, avec ses émotions tellement exacerbées, à lui faire perdre son calme. Elle avait tout fait pour devenir forte, pour enfermer ce qu'elle ressentait dans un coffre au fond d'elle-même, et lui déambulait dans le désastre qu'était devenu sa vie, comme un invité inopportun qui refuse de partir, en vociférant et en pleurnichant des inepties sur Ed qui l'aurait trahi – ainsi que Lee.  
Ce n'était pas que Lee ait une confiance aveugle en cette nouvelle persona du Riddler. Elle l'avait trouvé arrogant, détestable, suintant de cynisme et de confiance en lui. Elle en avait assez de ces hommes autour d'elle qui pensait être les seuls dignes d'être en charge de la situation. Mais pire encore, elle détestait combien le Pingouin semblait exactement dépendant du Riddler, au point qu'il en tremblait, qu'il en pleurait presque d'imaginer celui-ci le trahir. Il ne lui rappelait que trop bien la personne qu'elle avait été, et le fait qu'il puisse se ressembler un tant soit peu lui donnait la nausée.  
Ed n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable, mais rien ne justifiait de tels égarements. Sauf bien sûr s'il y avait là-dessous certains événements qu'elle ignorait, et elle savait spontanément que c'était le cas. Elle n'avait eu que des bribes de l'histoire – Ed et Oswald au sommet, puis Oswald tuant la petite-amie de Ed, la guerre entre eux, qui s'était terminée par Ed emprisonné dans la glace, exposé aux yeux de tous comme un vulgaire trophée.  
Elle n'avait guère cherché à en savoir plus, car elle n'avait éprouvé que très peu d'empathie pour celui qui avait naguère joué de sa sympathie pour dissimuler les meurtres horribles qu'il avait commis – elle gardait également en mémoire la fois où il était venu se pavaner au commissariat quand il était adjoint au maire, nullement honteux de ce qu'il avait fait.  
Toutefois, en voyant le Pingouin se comporter ainsi, elle devinait facilement pourquoi ils étaient une obsession l'un pour l'autre. Le Pingouin avait toujours été à ses yeux un sociopathe dangereux et dépourvu de morale, il l'avait toujours révulsé, sans même le connaître. Le fait qu'il ait pu se hisser à la tête de la mafia mais aussi de la mairie montrait bien à quel point la ville de Gotham était polluée de noirceur.  
L'affection honnête et les inquiétudes grandissantes qu'il manifestait pour Ed – pour le Riddler, pour quelque soit la partie d'Edward Nygma qui se manifestait en ce moment – était un signe de sa solitude et de son besoin compulsif à garder quelqu'un prisonnier auprès de lui, pour être spectateur de ses agissements, et servir en quelque sorte de conscience, un item réconfortant qui nourrirait son ego endommagé par les maltraitance. C'était un sentiment qui se rapprochait sans doute pour lui de l'amour, et qui l'avait poussé au meurtre aveugle de la compagne d'Ed. Cela faisait sens, mais n'avançait pas Lee pour autant.  
Pourtant, savoir cela pourrait peut-être lui être utile plus tard. Si Ed tenait sa parole, il y aurait forcément des conséquences entre ces deux-là dont elle pourrait tirer avantage : après tout, de Sofia ou du Pingouin, aucun n'était meilleur, et avoir dans la poche l'homme dont le Pingouin était amoureux pourrait forcément l'aider à protéger les gens des Narrows.  
D'autant qu'en dépit de son changement de personnalité, il y avait une chose chez Ed qu'elle connaissait très bien, une chose qui les avait probablement rassemblé avec le Pingouin depuis le début : le besoin irrépressible de s'accrocher à quelqu'un. Un besoin que Lee avait comblé chez Ed quand il était au bord du gouffre...et qui pourrait lui donner un levier sur lequel appuyer quand elle aura repris le contrôle des Narrows.  
Il lui avait dit une fois qu'elle était leur reine. Et elle allait se battre avec toutes les armes à sa disposition pour le rester.


End file.
